The Tale of Two Potters
by FelicisFlame19526
Summary: What if... Lily Potter survived? What if... Harry Potter had a sister! What if... they changed the world... but for the better or worse is yet to be seen.
1. Chapter 1: Godric

Hello, and welcome to my first fan-fiction! I'm FelicisFlame19526, but almost everyone calls me Flame for short. I'm also a radish or a grape, depending on who you ask. I'm actually not sure what KIND of fan-fiction I'll post, seeing as I love a LOT of books… My author's note is ending soon, because I have NO IDEA what to say…. Hope you enjoy!  
DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter and all other franchise related that I have used in my Fan-fiction is J. K. Rowling and others' stories, not mine. I'm just writing something based on that.

~Prologue~ 

'It was a dark and stormy night.' Thunderstorms racked against the windows of Hogwarts, and a certain gloominess hung in the air. A troupe of Slytherins sat quietly, conversing with each other, in the largest table all the way to the right of the Great Hall. Draco Malfoy shot everyone in his group a silent glare. "So, are we all ready?" Malfoy hissed, his spidery hand wandering to the pocket of his black robes, checking if the 'object' was still in his pocket. He sighed with relief when he felt its reassuring leather binding against his palm.

"Pretty much," yawned Zabini, brushing his dark hair back from his forehead, and making it even more fashionable messy.

"Pretty much isn't enough! At least, not today. Not now. We can't fail this, all right? Or else we have to pay for it with our lives." Draco shouted, his voice echoing across the Hall. "Do you all want to be future Death Eaters and serve the Dark Lord?" he whispered, his voice slippery as a serpent. The others nodded. "Good, then this is our first – and only – chance to prove ourselves, to _him_."

A whoosh, almost impossible to hear, sounded from above their heads. "Come on, Zabini, Parkinson, Crabbe, Goyle. He's here."

Meanwhile….. in the Tower…

"Well done, Harry." Dumbledore murmured, collapsing and coughing. In Harry's hand was a tightly held locket, from which came strange whirring sounds. "The Prince's book…. I think there's a potion in there that can heal you…." Harry said, crawling, trying to remember where he had left it before he had apparated…. He remembered…. It was in the Great Hall….

Just then, sounds came from the Hall. "He's in the Astronomy Tower!" came the unmistakable sound of Draco Malfoy. _Oh no. _Harry felt dizzy. If Malfoy had acquired the Prince's book – there were spells in there that could weaken and eventually kill…. He didn't even need the Vanishing Cabinet OR his fellow Death Eaters. "Professor! Professor! Malfoy has the book…"

Dumbledore looked alarmed. "The Half-Blood Prince's book?" Harry nodded in alarm. "How did you know?" "My boy, why did you not inform me of this before?" Dumbledore said, his voice fierce with anger. "I-I didn't know. How much danger." Harry stuttered.

"Then, my boy, we are ALL in great danger." Dumbledore solemnly replied.

Chapter 1

Lily smiled. She watched, with her observant almond – shaped eyes, the snow falling softly out of her glazed window. She knew – no matter how the wind howled and no matter how the snow pounded against her window – she was safe in her home at Godric's Hollow. Her smile faltered a bit – as she remembered what other 'things' she was safe from. She was safe from – the Dark Lord. At least, she hoped so.

Against her will, a cold shiver ran against her body. She twirled her radiant red hair against her finger, furrowing her brow. Peter couldn't possibly betray them. He was my friend – and one of James' best friends – from so long ago, when she went to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She remembered hiding in a dark, dark place in Diagon Alley with James and Sirius, hardly breathing in fear they be discovered.

James and Sirius had made wild hand motions – Sirius' dark hair whipped against his face as he had furiously whispered, "Pick Peter, James – I'm the obvious choice, he'll never suspect Peter –" James had thought a long time, but he had finally agreed with Sirius – Peter was the better choice, if it was to remain a secret.

_Then why, _Lily thought. _Then why am I so afraid? So afraid that something's going to happen? Why? _

Suddenly, there was a bright flash of green light and she saw a scabbed hand, holding a long, wand snaking around the door. She almost screamed – her mind was yelling with betrayal and horror. She clapped her hand around her mouth – and James was there. "Run, Lily!" he yelled. "Escape with Harry! I'll hold him back."

Tears fell from her green eyes – there was no wand in his hand – he would surely not survive. It was a sacrifice – she knew – and he knew too, even though he tried to look straight and strong and confident that he would win.

She ran up the stairs – just as the Dark Lord's forces beat through the door. She heard the horrible laugh of the Dark Lord – one that sent a chill through her body. She closed her eyes – knowing there was absolutely nothing she could do – '**AVADA KEDAVRA**!'

Lily heard the horrible clunk of James' body hitting the ground. Her mind was blurry – she could see stars – she was choking with tears – but for Harry! For Harry! Her only son – her pride. James couldn't have died for nothing – his sacrifice can't be meaningless – so with the last strength she could muster….

Her slim hands pinched a bit of Floo Powder. 'Just a bit, that's all I need,' Lily muttered. The green powder shifted through her palm. She threw it into the fireplace – the roar of the fire as it morphed into an emerald green. The Dark Lord hissed, '**No!' **Then he hissed in Parseltongue – the language of the snakes. She stepped into the fireplace – 'The Burrow!' – and she scooped Harry up in her arms. There was a blinding white flash and she watched as her home was destroyed – going farther and farther away until she landed.


	2. Chapter 2: The Burrow

**~Chapter 2~**

** "**I don't know why," Molly Weasley muttered, as she untangled her fiery red hair from its massive bun. "Hmm?" her husband, Arthur, asked, as he pored over a stack of paperwork on his desk. Being in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office in the Ministry of Magic was exciting – but also tiring and it was getting rather old. Even for Arthur, who loved his job and loved learning about Muggles (they were _s_o fascinating!) the endless paperwork and the endless goose chases after false alarms in very little pay – not exactly what he had hoped for when he had applied for the job.

"I don't know why," Molly repeated again, hands on her hips, "why, well, something feels wrong. I know it's really very silly of me – but I feel as if something _horrible_ has happened. Something _horrible._"

"It's your old Boggart again, coming to haunt you in your dreams again. Nothing's going to happen to any of your friends, Molly. Nothing. And what's to worry about? Our family is safe, we have seven happy children, and the Wizarding World is safe under the wise eye of the Minister of Magic." Arthur felt he was reciting from a book – but that was what he was taught.

"Now, Arthur. Do you really believe any of that gafoozle the Minister made up? The Lord is still out there – I believe Hagrid, really, he is – and he's still a threat to the Wizarding World. The Minister is just covering all that up with his press and his cronies. Why, I think he's even worse than the Lord –"

"Molly," Arthur rubbed his hands nervously. "I wouldn't think it wise – to go blabbering on about our minister like that – they're only rumors, Molly! And –"he lowered his voice. "You don't know who's listening."

"Fiddlesticks, Arthur, fiddlesticks. I can't believe the Minister for spreading so many lies about our world to us. We deserve to know the truth – but many of us don't.

"I think – " Molly started.

"I think, that you have become too out-spoken – and I think you should _stop right now, Molly Weasley, _before we go to jail or worse and leave behind seven children."

Molly was about to retort. Her mind spun furiously – for she was as fiery as her hair – and as hot – tempered too. "Well, _well!"_ was all she managed to sputter out indignantly before there was a whoosh from the fireplace.

"What was that?" they both gasped, hushed. "I knew you would get us in trouble – the Minister or _worse _has come!" Arthur whispered. "Oh, shut it!" Molly's eyes sparkled with fire.

The fireplace turned emerald green – the comforting flames were no more – Molly felt sick to the bone. When she saw the slim figure – she gasped – in relief.

"It's Lily!" Molly's tears were sliding down her cheeks in relief. "And – and Harry!"  
"You silly girl, how could you not visit us sooner! We were so worried – where's James?"

Molly didn't yet notice the tears in Lily's eyes. "Husbands were so difficult sometimes… did you and James have a quarrel? It happen

s all the time, Lily. All the time."

"It's not that – " Lily managed. "I can't even have quarrels with James anymore. He's – he's –"

Molly knew her dreams were never one to be scorned. It was a curse of hers – not a boggart. She had never told anyone – lest her teenage diary about the curse before. It was horrible – most wizards were lucky to be free of the burden. And now – apparently both the Weasleys knew – the kind, brave James Potter was – no more.


	3. Chapter 3: Molly's Curse

~Chapter 3~

It wasn't a boggart – not on the eve of Molly's eleventh birthday – not now, on the day of James Potter's death. It was a curse – a gnome curse – but a curse nonetheless.

She was having lunch at the Burrow – just like any other normal day in her whole entire, peaceful life so far up to her eleventh birthday. Since it was her birthday, the meal was spectacular. Her mother had rustled up every single old cookbook passed down by her mother and grandmother and her ancestors before THAT. The stacks and stacks and STACKS of leather-bounding cookbooks had filled the kitchen up (and the dust too, actually.)

Her mother had squeezed her arm, smiling heartily. "It's all for you, Molly." She and Molly watched the pots and pans working and working, making the cakes and the brownies and the biscuits – all delicate and fairy – like. "This is the year where you become a witch. Well, at least start your training to become a witch. And a mighty good one you'll be – kind, warm, motherly, and probably amazing at magic – just like the other Weasleys are."

All she wanted, at that moment – was to become a witch like her mother – kind, warm, motherly, _and_ amazing at magic – nothing more. It was pure magic – magic beyond anything she had ever seen before in that one moment.

And then that moment shattered. Shattered like a knife by a gnome – a gnome that caused so much damage.

Behind the counter, a little gnome peeked out. His bald head was covered by a little wool cap, and his eyes were wide and innocent. "Ifaj shalem goodshie! Ifaj shalem goodshie!"

Her mother screamed. Her rocking chair tipped backward – in momentum. She screamed a second time – the sound was of pure glass breaking. And of Molly's heart breaking in despair. "Mum! Mum! Please – no!" Molly had forgotten – to chase the gnomes who hung around the kitchen looking for scraps away. She had forgotten – how cruel was she! She had forgotten – her mother's fear – and this wasn't just a fear. It was a pathological fear.

Her mother told this story only a few times – only when she was feeling particularly melancholy. The day when she was eleven – she had discovered her pathological fear of gnomes. Without knowing what she was doing – her mother had grabbed a kitchen knife and killed the gnome on sight. Horrified later of what she had committed – she made an Unbreakable Vow with the King of Gnomes to never harm a living creature again – especially a gnome.

Molly's head was spinning with a million voices' warnings. Angels. They tormented her – asking her why she was so neglectful, why she didn't care for her mother – the one who had cared for her for eleven years? She couldn't respond – she couldn't.

Her mother croaked, "Bind me to the chair, Molly." Molly gasped. "No, Mum!"

"Bind me!" she sobbed. "But – but you always said you valued your freedom more than your life. You said without freedom – there means there is no meaning for life. And without meaning, life is _worthless_."

"Come here, Molly," her mother held out her arms and closed her eyes tightly. "You're right. You're right, of course you are. I can't believe how you've grown – how you've matured to be such a beautiful young lady. I'm so glad I taught you well. And I'm so sorry I can't watch you go to Hogwarts – but you are right – life is worthless without laughter, freedom, and meaning. Good-bye, Molly."

"No! Please – please – please…" Then sucking in her tears, "Good-bye, Mother Esmeralda. Fare thee well." It was an old-fashioned saying, but quite appropriate. The gnome was definitely not moving – no matter how Molly yelled at it to GO AWAY, it stayed firm on the ground, smiling, like it had been plastered by glue.

Esmeralda opened her eyes. With one final scream she groped at a kitchen knife. She swung it. All was still, except the blood trickling onto the kitchen floor.

"Ashdelf? Ashdelf?" The mother gnome, smelling the blood, drifted into the kitchen.  
"My gnome! My baby!" she narrowed her eyes at Molly. "You. What did you do to my gnome?" Her voice was deadly silent.

"I-I- My mother is deathly frightened of gnomes." Molly retold the story over and over again, each time hoping that the mother gnome would understand. Each time, the mother gnome's eyes grew into narrow slits. "Lies," she hissed. "All lies."

"No. I promise, they're not! Please, I'm not lying – my mother has a pathological fear!" Molly said, by now hysterically afraid.

_"REVENGE shall be mine. Murderers should not exist on this Earth!" _She raised her green finger as if to kill Molly, but then lowered it.

"She is but a child," the mother gnome mused. "She has plenty of life to have torture and pain torment her."

"On this day, the 30th of October, in the year, 1959, the child of Lady Prewett shall be cursed! Cursed forevermore – that she will foretell the future in her dreams – but no one shall believe her, like the Princess Cassandra of Troy!" the mother gnome shouted, and the windowsills all blew open with the sheer power of her voice. She disappeared – in a whirlwind of voices.

"What have I done?" Molly groaned.


	4. Chapter 4: 11 Spinner's End, Cokesworth

**Author's Note: At this point, Molly has become a much larger character than I have ever expected. But I feel J. K. Rowling, with all expect, did not give her too much of a background. My imagination flowed in writing the last few chapters – and they are a bit too short. I promise longer chapters in the future. I know my summary didn't come into play yet, but that's all happening in the next few chapters. And please review! I have about 121 views and 64 visitors by the time of writing – but no REVIEWS! It really inspires me to see your reviews (especially your criticisms! Even a simple 'Good!' or 'Bad!' will suffice enough…) Onward with the chapter!**

**Chapter 4~**

Molly thought sadly, the memories engulfing her. She had told Arthur many times about her curse – but he, and no one else for that matter – believed her. 'They all seemed to think she was some kind of Pinocchio,' she thought bitterly. But it wasn't exactly their faults. Her curse was powerful – as all gnome curses are. They were rare, but seemed to her like an enormous burden had been tossed onto her shoulders even if the curse was just foretelling the future.

Doing something no one else could do – it just made her feel uncomfortable. She always had liked shrinking into the shadows – and being unnoticeable and average. And honestly, changing her reputation to a liar really didn't help her feelings. Arthur had never known her curse until after they were a happily wed couple. Now, not so happily wed. Quarrels broke out all the time. There were so many problems – and just because of Molly's curse.

She had always wanted to track that gnome down and kill it. Kill it! But she knew the consequences – worse than a curse. And besides, right now, she had to take control of her feelings and take care of another being – a grief – stricken Lily.

"I'm sorry." Molly's eyes closed involuntarily, and held Lily's trembling hand close to her heart. "I'm sorry, Lily. I really am." Molly Weasley was known to be blunt at the most delicate of times – the reason why she couldn't get a career and why the large family was constantly struggling from poverty. But now, Lily felt it was the most appropriate thing to say.

"Oh. Well, I'm getting over it. But, Harry… It'll be a permanent tear on Harry's childhood…" Lily sniffled.

"Don't you fret, dear. Harry's going to not have any a worse time than you. James was noble. He sacrificed his life for you and Harry to live. That can't be for nothing. Do you want his sacrifice to be for nothing?" Molly scolded.

"No. But how am I going to – to raise Harry? I can't raise him all by myself – he needs a father, if temporary, to take care of him. I can't ask you or Arthur – you're busy taking care of your own children." Lily sighed. She banged her head against the desk, and moaned, "James… I wish he was here. I know he can help me… and Harry! Harry too."

Molly bit her lip. She had a thought – but no, it was too risky. Sending Lily and Harry Potter to the one person who had – no, she couldn't think about it. But Lily and Harry needed someone. He was the best choice – one who had no children, wasn't too busy, and knew Lily well, and had _feelings_ for her. She wrote the address down on Lily's palm.

Arthur, who had been drinking coffee in shock through the whole thing, looked at Lily's palm. "Jeepers! Molly, what are you thinking! He – he can't!"

"He's our only chance, Arthur." Molly said firmly. "Use the Floo Network. Say the address written on your palm." She said, turning to Lily. She paused at Lily's questioning look. "Don't ask questions." She wiped tears from Lily's cheeks. "Good-bye, Lily and Harry Potter. And good-luck!"

"11 Spinner's End, Cokesworth," Lily breathed, hoping silently as the emerald green flames engulfed her.

The first thing she heard, before she even saw anything, was, "Lily? Lily!"


	5. Chapter 5: Snape's Memories

**Author's Note: Welcome back to my story! Thank you to each and every one of my viewers, followers, etc. I would like to acknowledge every single one of you if I can – that's how much you mean to me! One of my reviewers have expressed 'concern' about a certain character that is in this chapter. I am not going to make him 'soppy' or out of canon, to rest your concerns. I think all of you, by now, have figured out who Harry Potter's temporary father is! Please review, favorite, etc. **

**~Chapter 5~  
**

Severus Snape had been tormented by his foul dreams all night long. He had spat in disgust after he had woken up in his creaky old bed – he was afraid of _Peter Pettigrew. _At least the Dark Lord and Lily's corpse were reasonable. Why would he be afraid of such a weak, helpless thing?

Snape had many boggarts – Voldemort discovering his true allegiance – his death would be swift and certain. _Peter Pettigrew _– he was about the only one who knew that Peter was a spy too – for the Dark Lord. And perhaps, he would _rat _on his secret. Lily's corpse – he couldn't bear the thought of Lily being dead – he would probably commit suicide.

He had sent a house – elf to kill several rats in his bedding earlier that morning. He couldn't bear to think that one of them was Peter Pettigrew. Snape was slowly circling his bedroom – carefully reading the letter from Hogwarts. Dumbledore had asked him to become Potions Master. Not the job he had wanted at Hogwarts – Defense Against the Dark Arts was one of the only subjects at Hogwarts he had excelled at – but it would do.

Suddenly, his old fireplace roared with green light. That could only mean one thing – someone was using the Floo Network. He should have learned to turn into a chair when Slughorn offered to teach him in the Slug Club – it would have been useful in this instance. He saw a flash of red hair. A Weasley?

No. It was – Lily Potter?

"Lily?" he called out. "Lily!" Lily spun out of the fireplace and landed on a crickety old sofa.

Her face was streaked with tears. "What – who?" Her green eyes snapped open. "You! The Weasleys sent me to a Death Eater!"

"I'm not – not anymore…" Snape protested, his face white with shock. No wonder he had so many dreams about Lily lately.

"Avery? Mulciber? Where's all of your little friends, Severus?" Lily taunted. Her eyes narrowed in slits.

"You've changed." Snape said bluntly. "Well, of course! Have you? If you aren't a Death Eater, then what are you?" Lily glared.

"I'm a double agent. Giving the Dark Lord's information to Dumbledore."

"Double agent – do you really expect me to believe that? You were always good at lying to get you out of detentions at Hogwarts – and I can't believe I helped you! I helped you, and you tipped him off, didn't you! You told the Dark Lord about our hiding spot – "

Snape shook his head rapidly, but Lily continued shouting, "And you thought it was funny, some kind of prank, didn't you? Like all the pranks you played on James and he played on you? You thought the Dark Lord would just hex James and Confund me to actually like you, like he's been manipulating you! What happened to the boy who knew all kinds of stuff about magic, and who was a good friend! Because of YOU, James is d-d- he's DEAD!"

Snape laid a hand of Lily's shoulder. "I'm sorry…"

"Oh, get that smirk off your face! Now, you're happy about people dying for Voldemort! Now, you're happy about making the whole system pure-blood! How do you think that's going to affect Harry's life? And I'm eight months pregnant already with another baby, so how do you think it's going to affect her!"

"Well, I'm going back to the Weasleys and telling them I can't stay with you!"

Snape flew across the room. 'Confringo!' The fireplace exploded in a blast of fiery orange light. "Well, you've done it! Cut off all contact with the magical world!" Harry gave Snape a reproachful look. Lily raced up the stairs with Harry and slammed the door of Snape's mother's former room with maximum force.

"Lily! Lily! Come downstairs; dinner's ready!" Snape desperately called, three hours later. Lily glared at him through a hole through the door. "I'm not interested in ANYTHING you cooked!"

Snape ate the disgusting porridge by himself, swallowing it reluctantly. He sat alone at the huge, out-of-place dining room table, wishing he had the fireplace back to warm him from the cold, unforgiving room.

He spent days eating porridge, reading Dumbledore's letter over and over again, and passing Lily cans of food and water through the gap in the door. It was a time of mutual teamwork, passing the cans back and forth.

"I can't go like this anymore," Snape groaned in his room. He had read the letter for the fifty-fourth time, and even playing games with his house-elf to pass the time. _Eventually, _he thought. _Eventually, she'll come. _But days passed – and still no Lily.

He decided to write a letter to her – to express his sorrow and his longing and all the feelings that had balled up in his throat.

He rummaged inside his desk – and found many pictures of him and Lily, smiling under a tree, on the train to Hogwarts, reading in the library at Hogwarts. Tears dropped onto the pictures. With a quill and pad, he traced the words, _Dear Lily, _on a scroll of paper. When the letter was finished, he read it over again. It was complete – with a heartfelt feeling, love, sorrow, longing, his feelings that were balled up in his throat, and an apology. He doubted that it was enough – for everything he did. But he hoped that Lily would at least understand what he was going through.

He took a phial and a stopper. He put many memories – ones of love and horror, even Snape's worst memory. He wanted it to be a history of his life with Lily. Then he wrote a note – _To Lily: The memories aren't altered. They're my history. With you. _And wrapped it around a phial.

He wrapped all of the memories in a hastily-made paper wrapper and stuck a soft, velvet green bow on top. He slipped it under Lily's door and quickly combed his greasy, long hair, put a jacket on, and stepped out into Spinner's End. He apparated to a street far away – a Muggle Street where Lily would never find him.


	6. Chapter 6: A Rekindled Friendship

~Chapter 6~

Lily fumed in Severus' mother's bedroom. She had never felt like this since fifth year, when Severus had called her a _Mudblood_ – the nerve of him! And she had only done him a favor – sticking up for him – and she had done it every single time, _sticking up for him – _because he was her friend. And this is how he repaid her? This? Calling her Mudblood and part of the plot to kill her husband?

"_Ugh!" _Lily just wanted to smash something: especially the photographs that hung lopsidedly on the grey-flower-print wall. The grinning, moving woman depicted in the photographs looked too much like Severus. Same hooked nose, same jet-black hair, same sulking look, long pallid face. Carved in the photograph with a blunt quill was, '_Eileen Prince, Captain and Captain of the Hogwarts Gobstones Team.' _

'His mother is Eileen Prince,' Lily muttered. 'That explains his old Potions textbook – the one he had covered all over with scribbles of new potions. On the inside cover, it said, 'Property of the Half-Blood Prince. I suppose – he was _proud _of being half-blood and having the last name Prince. He didn't want anything to do with Muggleborns. He didn't want anything to do with me!'

"I bet his Muggle-born father abused him and his mother. He probably thought wizards and witches were _freaks, _like Petunia. She probably heard on the – what do you call it – television by now about the house in Godric's Hallow being blown up… She's probably dancing a jig on the front lawn because of the thought that I got blown up." Lily shook her head in disgust.

Lily rubbed her stomach – where the eight-month forming baby was inside. Then, she picked up Harry from the threadbare rug and looked at him. "He's beautiful," Lily cooed. "His feet and arms were so tiny… and his eyes are just like mine."

"Wait, what's this?" she touched Harry's forehead gently. There was a small, lightning-shaped scar. "How did that get there?" she whispered to the baby, tickling the imperfection.

A wrapped box was slipped under her door. There was a small pop as presumably Severus Apparated. To where, she didn't know. She didn't care to find out – let him talk to Dumbledore or the Death Eaters – double agent, indeed.

Lily glanced at the label, '_To Lily Potter, from Severus Snape. Please – just open it at least. You know how much you mean to me – the stars and the moon – more than that. You know how much I valued your friendship – and I only ask to rekindle it. Please, Lily._

Her heart throbbed. She felt warm inside – and her eyes filled with tears. Then she blinked them back; there was no use of crying now. Lily tore apart the package – and saw a small leather picture album, several phials with silvery-white liquid, and a letter.

Opening the album, she saw pictures – pictures that had been cried over, she could see. She could see the tear stains and she saw Severus' loving finger tracing over each and every one of the pictures. Pictures of Severus telling her about Azkaban, pictures of Lily and Severus on the train to Hogwarts, sitting down on the limbs of a tree, smiling, laughing, and in the last picture: '_Friends forever.' _

Looking at the phials closely – she saw they were Penseive memories. She looked around Eileen Prince's room – almost no trace of her magical heritage besides the photographs. No Penseive – but she looked at the labels written in ridiculously small handwriting. On several of them, there was, 'First Days at Hogwarts,' on few of them were, 'Life with Lily,' and on only one was, 'My Worst Memory.'

_His worst memory. _Lily could only imagine what that was. Being humiliated in Hogwarts, maybe? No… Perhaps his worst memory was being with his father – she had heard from many conversations that Severus was abused and tormented by his Muggle father. Still, that would have happened many, many times – she was seeking for one special memory. It struck her.

"Oh! Oh…" The day he called me Mudblood. The day I never forgave him. The day…. She closed her eyes – thinking of so many things that had gone wrong for Severus that day. She regretted never taking his feelings in mind – she regretted calling him a Death Eater and ignoring him even now.

Sighing heavily, she pulled open the letter, written on old, crinkly paper. The paper was old and soggy from tears and the ink had bled through: she could see her name traced many times with a quill.

Dear **Lily**,

I know that by the time you read this letter, you will think of me with disgust or pity, like most wizards do. Only truly wise ones know my true thoughts – and the truly accepting. One of the many qualities I like about you is that you are stubborn and determined – like many Slytherins. I was surprised when you were sorted into Gryffindor – but now I realize – your heart is pure and noble. As is your husband – I truly regret his death – but it was an honorable sacrifice – he wanted you and Harry to live life fully. I am so sorry that he will not be there to see Harry and your future daughter go to Hogwarts.

When you saw me in the park – a mess of a boy, who was poor and selfish and lived in the horrid part of town – you were kind. Your kindness amazed me – I had never had a friend before – and I was amazed at your magical talent. I had been taught differently – that Muggleborns had no magical talent and did not deserve to attend Hogwarts.

In fifth year, when I called you a Mudblood – I remember I begged for your forgiveness outside the dormitory door. You refused – as any human being would. My insult should not be deserved to be forgiven. So I cried – selfishly. I cried and cried and cried myself to sleep for days and days and days. I didn't realize then – that I shouldn't have taken your friendship for granted. You always stuck up for me – whenever I caused trouble, you defended me – and you gave me your friendship. I valued it, more than anything in the world – but I couldn't realize it then, because I was blind.

The only thing I ask for is your forgiveness, Lily. Please rekindle our friendship – because you mean the moon and the stars to me.

And even though I am a true Slytherin at heart – I do not fit the ideals that Salazar Slytherin designated for his students. I am different. I am unique. Like you are.

Always,

Severus

"I forgive you," Lily whispered, tears dropping onto the letter and into her lap.


	7. Chapter 7: Eileen Prince's History

~Chapter 7~

Severus drank a small coffee in a relatively unpopular café. Small, dilapidated, virtually no customers except him. The perfect place for a loner like him. The waitress sat behind him, slumped in a sleeping pose. Snape dropped a few Knuts off onto the table and strolled out. His eyes glanced left and right down the street. There were a few beggars, staring at him hungrily. A few teenagers, heading toward the mall. Even a few wizards, heading down the street in their bright green robes.

He supposed it was safe to come back to Spinner's End. The eye of the storm was sure to have calmed down now – Lily surely was still shut up in her room, still angry at him, still glaring and sullen. He paid the motel he had stayed in for a few days – his room was brightly lit and furnished cheerfully. There was good service and the maids always paused to say hello. It was not often he was treated decently – it felt like a treat.

Walking back to Spinner's End, he felt warm, until: "Where _have _you BEEN, Severus Snape!" Lily was sitting down at the kitchen table, glaring daggers. She was clutching the letter and the phials _and_ the album. "How dare you – how dare you leave me without my permission! How dare you sneak out the _door_! How dare you not tell me about Sirius and Peter!"

Severus raised his eyebrows. This _was _news. "Sirius Black? And Peter Pettigrew?"  
"Yes, him! Oh, don't act innocent! Did you hear that he killed 12 Muggles and blew up a street! Apparently – Peter Pettigrew tried to stop him and Sirius blew him up as well – leaving behind a finger!" Lily shouted. "Haven't you heard? Haven't you gotten the Daily Prophet? Do you not know how important this is? Two of my and my former husband's best friends: one is dead and one is a murderer!"

"Lily. I cut off contact with the magical world. We don't want them to know I'm a double agent. You never know who is listening."

She sat down weakly on a chair. "It's not your fault – I just feel horrible – my best friends have gone so wrong! There's no James to comfort me – I can't contact Lupin at all because of his 'furry little problem' and – oh, it's just terrible!"

"I know this is a lot to handle – " Snape began.

"Of course it's a lot to handle! How would you feel if your mother got murdered on a street along with 12 Muggles and it was your best friend who killed her!"

"I would hate it." Severus said, morosely.

"Exactly. And I can't believe it! Sirius! He was kind and considerate, only a few weeks ago when I spoke to him last!"

"So Black is in Azkaban?" Snape asked, a questioning look in his eyes.

"Without trial. Crouch thinks he doesn't deserve a trial. He _does! _Crouch is ruthless – he sent his own son to Azkaban! _His own son!_ Just because he had ruined his chance to become Minister of Magic – he cares more about his job than his family!" Lily shouted.

"Crouch has his reasons. As a moderately high government position-holder, we must trust his decision and act upon it – "

"Have the government ever treated you kindly, Severus? Have they? Just because you are an outcast, believed to be a Death Eater, they condemn you and thrust you outside of your society circle. I can't have contact with one of my best friends because he is a werewolf – he's not dangerous, just different!"

"If you mean Remus Lupin – "

"Yes, I do! In fact – "

"In fact, Remus Lupin is dangerous without the use of the Wolfbane Potion – it takes a skilled hand of a potion-master to make it for him. Even so, who would go near a werewolf in his sane mind?" Snape cut across Lily's words sharply.

"_It seems, _Severus, that you are siding with the government more and more, just like – really, Arthur Weasley. Molly has told me that – he has changed."

"Exactly. Just like you have changed into a government rebel. I presume this is partly because they did not protect you and James enough from the Dark Lord? Perhaps it is because of Sirius and Peter? Possibly because of their rifting between wizards and other creatures?" Snape snapped.

"No – it's because they're getting in between the way of my friends and I! More now than ever! And soon – because the Weasleys are blood traitors – who knows what'll happen? And – I'm a Mudblood!"

"Don't call yourself that."  
"Mudblood – and proud of it! Blood purity doesn't mean one bit to me – it's if your _heart _is pure."

Severus grabbed Lily's thin arm. "Lily, listen. Please."  
Lily folded her arms.

"Long ago, before you met me – I lived in this very house on Spinner's End. My mother and father quarreled and quarreled – their quarrels often caused rifts in the house and in this family. I couldn't bear it anymore – I ran away. I never knew that, with my un-noticed, yet, magic, I was going farther than I ever expected when I ran down two streets. Suddenly, I was in a town, even poorer than mine.

"I stayed there for days, with my friend, Tobias. Even though he had the same name as my father, _his heart _was purer, and he cared for me like an older brother. It was some of the best days of my life.

"Every day, this village went fishing for food. The river was polluted – green and black – and there was almost no fish left. One day, Tobias went to fish and never came back. There was rumoured to be a giant squid that killed children and young along the river's surface. I avenged Tobias – but it never made me feel better. One by one, my friends in the village fell to the sickness and died. The village thought I was bad luck – and threw me out of the town.

"I was forced out of society – just as your friends were. I know what you're going through. Don't shout at me to make me understand – it won't make the pain any better. I never fully recovered from losing my friends. I still remember them – to this day."

Lily's mouth opened wide. "Can you tell me – please – something about your mother?"

Severus furrowed his brow. "Why – would you want to know something about my mother?"

"Well, the room I'm staying in is her room. Isn't it? There are photographs littered over the room with her name on it." Lily threw the questioning look right back at Severus.

"It isn't a pretty story." Severus sighed, deeply. His eyes seemed even more black.

"Long ago, there was a girl, named Eileen Prince. She was moderately wealthy – the daughter of a pure-blood family. Her family were sullen and hid themselves from the rest of the world. Their money started to run out – and after she had graduated from Hogwarts – they were desperate to wed her.

"When she was visiting a Muggle café, a Muggle boy fell in love with her. He talked with her – and learned all about the Wizarding World. Later, when he asked her family permission to marry, he pretended he was a pure-blood. The family agreed – but after, the boy revealed himself to be a Muggle and moved to Spinner's End, Cokesworth, leaving Eileen's family penniless.

"The boy, called Tobias, was abusive and hated Eileen – he just wanted her family's money, but he hadn't realize they were almost bankrupt and needed him to depend on. He left Eileen alone around eleven years after her son, Severus was born. Even with the abuse, Eileen worked day after day in multiple jobs, like spinning cotton and selling newspapers – just so she could take care of her son. She planned to die after she had sent Severus to Hogwarts – so he could earn money for his own after his death and redeem the family name.

"She loved him – enough so she could raise him in poverty. She stayed strong for him even through abuse. And I repay her by dishonoring the family name." Severus finished, bitterly.

"I'm sorry." Lily breathed. She held his hand. "A daughter is going to be born tomorrow. I visited the doctor. And – I'll make sure your family name is honored."


	8. Chapter 8: Naming the Child

~Chapter 8~

Lily licked her ice cream slowly. "You know, this is pathetically kind of like a movie scene. Severus shot her a look. "A movie scene?"

"A movie is kind of like – well, a bit of magic in Muggles themselves. I think there's a bit of magic in everyone. It's similar to moving pictures – except they tell a story. I used to watch it all the time – with my family." Lily explained.

"In a movie I watched with Petunia, after the hero and heroine had solved the crime case, they were watching the sunset together, eating ice creams." Lily's eyes sparkled. "It was one of my favorite movies when I was a child."

"These ice creams – wizards could keep them from melting – well, forever, if they wanted. They could hold the magic inside and everyone would be happy – eating and eating, but never disappearing," Severus said, his head tilted.

"But – that's – everyone dies in a circle of life. Wizards can't live forever – and sometimes everything has to come to an end. That's nature. That's life, Severus."

"How is the baby doing?" Snape suddenly asked.

They both glanced down at the bundle of blankets holding an infant. Underneath all the pinkness and softness, she squirmed and wailed. "So, what are you going to name her?" Severus asked, softly.

"I just don't know, Sev." Severus brightened at the use of his old nickname. "I think it should honor James, because it's his child after all – but it should also honor you. You're my best friend – you taught me more about magic than I ever could know." Severus softened at this, and held Lily's hand.

"It's a wizarding custom to name the child after the husband or wife's ancestors. Actually, it was quite popular among Muggles, too. Perhaps you should name the child after your ancestors or James' ancestors?" Snape suggested.

"Unfortunately, the custom is popular among Muggles, so – all our women ancestors are named either after Petunia or me…I could never forgive Petunia, no matter how hard I tried, for calling me a freak, for thrusting me out of her family, and being utterly cruel to be even before my letter to Hogwarts arrived. Calling her Lily seems self-indulgent, and I want her to be unique and different."

Under a tree, just like when they were in their Hogwarts years, the two friends thought and thought. "If you want her to be an influence – "Snape began. "Yes, I want her to make her mark on the Wizarding World. Just like Harry. I named Harry after my grandfather – I admired him. He wasn't Magical – but he was kind, loving, and always took time to listen to my problems and offer advice. He was brave, wise, determined and ambitious."

"Then I suggest giving her seven names." Snape said solemly.

"Seven? Why seven, Sev?" Lily asked, taken aback.

"I have told you many times before. It is the most magical number in Magic folklore. It is still the most significant number."

"I've been thinking about this for a while – I just didn't know how to tell you. It would be – difficult. But, I want to name the child after your mother. Eileen Prince."

"You would do that?" Snape breathed.

"Of course I would, Sev! You're my best friend – and you made a lot of mistakes, but that just proves you're human," Lily bumped his shoulder playfully. "And I know how much your mother means to you," Lily said, more solemnly. "I know how much she sacrificed in spite of all that abuse. I know what an important role model she was to you – even though she made mistakes just like you. I admire her, now. I respect her. I hope my girl can have that kind of pure heart."

Severus was speechless. "Thank you."

"So, maybe we'll ask the Weasleys to decide the other five names for Eileen Potter." Lily raised her eyebrows.

Snape nodded in approval. "Reparo!" he pointed his wand to the broken fragments of the fireplace. "Wait!" Lily shouted as she ran to get Harry. She thrust Harry's bundle into Snape's hands. Grinning at Snape's shocked look, she pinched a bit of Floo Powder and threw it in the fireplace. "The Burrow!" she yelled as all four traipsed inside the hastily fixed fireplace.


	9. Chapter 9: Reasons

A/N: Yes. I know. I haven't wrote a chapter in like, millions of years (aka a week.) I might or might not update sooner from now on – it's my fault I started a story in school days instead of the summer… My poll is now closed. The names have been decided. Without further ado, let's begin the chapter! (Which is the shortest I've ever done, in all honesty.)

~Chapter 9~  
Severus had always wanted to please Lily. Ever since he was little. He just felt like she was untouchable, honestly. Until – he had called her Mudblood. In fifth year. He had waited outside the girls' dormitory room for hours on end, waiting to get the apology he felt sure he would get. He had imagined the perfect moment, Lily striding out, apologizing, becoming friends again – maybe even more than that.

Unfortunately, the scene was not as he had imagined. When Lily finally came out, she had yelled at him, tormented him. "No." she had said.

Smirking, he had asked, "Why not? It just slipped out."  
"That you even regard any of my friends as 'Mudbloods.' That you regard ME as a Mudblood. It's just unforgivable, Sev."

Severus still waited. But Lily had just glared. "We're through. None of my friends understand why I'm friends with you – you – Death Eater!"

He had frowned. "You don't honestly mean that." But Lily had already crawled through the portrait hole.

It would hurt his pride forever. Losing his first friend. The friend that really meant anything to him.

Now he was holding his friend's second baby.

"Well. I think the Weasleys chose well, don't you?" Lily murmured softly.

"Yes." A smile curled around his mouth. "Though I wonder how they knew about Tobias." A sad look came to his formerly bright face.

"That was one of the first times I've seen you smile. Since Hogwarts." Lily laughed. "And, I told them. Molly didn't want to at first – but I told her how kind you've been to me. How much Tobias meant to you. So it was only fitting."

"Well." Severus blushed. "Thank you. Thank you, Lily."

"And I'm sorry. I'm sorry I ever called you Mudblood." Severus gulped. "I think you already said that. I know, Sev." Lily grinned.

"Her full name?" Severus grinned right back. His face was still sallow, but now – it had a bit of charm to it, in Lily's eyes.

"Eileen Tobias Severus Lily Minerva James Potter." Lily sighed as she remembered James. "Explain." Severus furrowed his brow, for he seemed to think he did not understand some of the names.

"Tobias. It's your – friend. We don't know him personally. But from what we've heard – his generosity, courage, and spirit goes a long way."

"Why Minerva?" Snape interrupted, "And thank you. Tobias was – like an older brother to me. He was special.

"Minerva – we've always admired the professor. She is wise, brave, and beautiful in all aspects. I hope little Eileen grows up as brave and kind as her."

"And – " Snape hesistated. Lily nodded slowly, as if she could guess what he was about to say. "Why am I included?"

"Well, obviously!" Lily shook her head in amazement. "You still don't know – after all you've done for me?"

"Ah." Snape felt like that was the best compliment he could receive, in that moment.


	10. Chapter 10: Dreaming 'bout Hogwarts

_It was a cold August evening_. When you look at that sentence, you rather get a feeling those words don't belong together. They don't make sense together. Some things in life fit together like puzzle pieces, like they know exactly where their place in the world is. Some things in life, well, the best way to describe it, is they _don't. _They don't have a place in the giant mishmash of machinery the world is. This is how Miss Eileen Potter, of 11 Spinner's End, Cokesworth, often felt like. She didn't belong.

On that particular day, it really was a cold August evening, and things didn't feel quite right. The wind that usually blew in from the dirty river banks and made puddles along the river banks – it usually made her hair stand up and made her feel that rushing feeling, like she was the wind. That wasn't present today, and the puddles had faded away until there was nothing but asphalt and a dark day.

She crouched down in the dark alleys of Spinner's End. Spinner's End wasn't just known for its poverty. It was a dead-end in life for most people. But there were crooks and thieves in the streets. And Eileen knew each and every one of them – and how to manipulate them. Her mother had given her a few coins for bread that morning. Along with strict instructions to not go stealing in the alleys, she knew how horrible a reputation she had been given by having a daughter as a thief. A strong pang of guilt seized her. She didn't really want to steal, not really, and disappointing her mother was one of the few things she did that she hated. But they had to get along.

'Here's one,' Eileen hissed, as a rich-looking boy came drawling into the alley. He had straw-colored hair neatly combed into the latest hairstyle, a crisp white shirt with blue jeans, and nice black leather shoes. She could see a dollar poking out of his shoe. She cleared her throat.

"Oi!" the boy shouted when he saw her, covered in ash and looking the exact opposite of himself, in his clean white outfit. "I say, I've come down here every morning and I've never seen the likes of you. Shouldn't you go home and wash up? I've got a little money for soap if you like."

"I don't need your help." She growled. She still eyed the money, so the boy held out his hand. "Take it." She pushed it away. "Really, take it."

She took it and started to get up. "By the way." The boy's voice called again. Reluctantly, Eileen turned around. "What's your name?" The boy looked at her, and smiled. "Is it a secret?"

"No." Eileen was flustered and a bit angry. "It's Eileen. Eileen Potter."

The boy gasped. "What?" Eileen said, crossly. "What's your name, then?"

"Mine's Seamus Finnigan." Seamus said, still gaping.

Then he said it. "But are you the sister of _Harry Potter?_"

Eileen scowled. Just when she had met a nice enough person, the troubles had begun. "Why do you care?" she asked crossly and stomped away.

"No. Wait!" Seamus called. But Eileen didn't look back.

"Mum?" Eileen called, loudly. She dried her shoes, carefully, on the doormat and sat down on the bottom step of the stairs. "A moment, Eileen!" her mother called back. It took a few minutes for her mother to arrive, and her mother's red hair was windswept, as though she'd been working all morning. She was pretty beautiful, inside and out. "Your brother's inside the kitchen, eating his breakfast. You can join him if you like."

"In a bit." Eileen answered.

"Mum, stop." Eileen stopped her as they were walking through the hallway. "Yes?" her mother answered, biting her tongue. Eileen's questions had turned to be _personal _these days, and most of her questions had answers Lily wanted to keep to herself. "Why is Harry famous, and why am I.. not?" In the last few months, the question had been asked countless times and Lily couldn't bring herself to answer it correctly. "I don't know, Eileen, for the last time."

"Yeah. Right. Okay. Whatever." Eileen tossed her head over her shoulder, hiding her hurt. "I met a boy." Eileen muttered, not looking back.

"Wait – what?" Lily was on her on an instant. "You – met – a – boy?"

"Yeah.. so what, Mum?" Eileen grumbled. She wasn't really in a mood to talk, but Lily took no notice.

"What's his name?" Lily's eyes were bright. "What's whose name?" Eileen raised her eyebrows. "Eileen. You know who I'm talking about."

"Noman Nobody." Eileen sighed. "You got that from _the Odyssey, _didn't you?" Lily smiled. That was probably one of the few things Eileen had gotten from her father – trickery. Sarcasm. Lily loved her more for it.

"Yeah… and anyway, his name's Seamus Finnigan. I'm pretty sure he's in the rich side of town. You know. Where you said Dad used to live."

Lily suddenly grew quiet. "I.. see." Eileen's description surprised her – Eileen rarely ever talked about her father. It was a sore subject for her. Especially since she hated her adoptive father, Severus.

"God, I'm really starving right now for some breakfast." Eileen said, making a point.

"Oh, yes, darling," Lily guided Eileen toward the dining room, all while thinking about Eileen's words. Especially the ones about James – that had meant a lot to her.

She saw Harry already in the dining room, alone in the presence of Severus, who was pretty much the opposite of friendly to his adoptive son. He was poking at his pancakes, but brightened when Lily and Eileen showed up. "Hey!" Harry said, obviously relieved to have some company. Severus grunted, but smiled the best he could.

Eileen set her grey scarf on her dining room chair. It was basically falling apart, so she had to perch very delicately on the poor chair. "Hi. Any mail?" Eileen asked of Harry, who then scrummaged in his shoulder bag. "Yeah."

"A letter from one of 'Dad's' friends.." Harry grimaced noticeably when he said the word 'Dad.' "A lotion from a company for Mum." This was said affectionately as Harry held Lily's hand. "And a letter from some place called Hogwarts for us, Eileen, it's addressed to Mr. Harry Potter and Miss Eileen Potter!"

Lily's and Severus' spoons and forks were dropped onto the floor, as they rose from the table, their faces very pale.


	11. Chapter 11: The Letter from Hogwarts

A/N: Yes - I know what you're going to say to me.

All those empty promises of writing another chapter, but starting a new story instead.

Not updating for four months.

And neglecting his or her readers, which is possibly one of the worst things an author can do.

**I'm sorry. **

I didn't want to write FanFiction. I didn't have time to. I doubted my own writing skill.

But I stumbled across my story again while poring over other works in FanFiction and discovered it was.. good. A little sentimental, maybe, but still.. good. And I felt the urge to finish the cliffhanger, to finish this story, no matter how many chapters it took or how many flames I got.

**I'm determined to finish this story. **

(I hope this wasn't too sentimental for you.)

~Chapter 11~

"Mum? You look like you've seen a ghost!" Eileen looked over at Harry, who was probably reflecting her own worried look. Both Lily and Severus gripped the table, their hands pale, worry lines criss-crossing across their faces. They looked faint, and Lily whispered, "After all those years of trying to protect them from magic.." Severus nodded wordlessly, and put a hand on her shoulder.

Meanwhile, Harry glanced at the letter, his expression implying that he thought that the letter would burst into flames any moment. When it didn't, he let it slowly drop to the floor, and looked to his parents for explanation.

"Well, I'd like an explanation from you lot because I don't believe in this magic rubbish for one second!" Eileen shouted, her eyes flashing. She had worked so hard to take her mind off her _real _father, she had worked so hard to console and comfort her mother, and she had worked so hard to help the family along, but now the whole balance was being tipped by this single letter. Eileen did not want her family to be given in to some make-believe hogwash about as reliable as palm reading - unless, of course, they believed in that too.

"Lily, you don't have to tell them if you don't want to. They could stay secluded - and more importantly, safe - from magic for the rest of their lives." Severus' coal black eyes bored into Lily's almond green ones, and to Lily's surprise, his eyes seemed almost pleading.

"I know, Severus. But they deserve to know the truth." Lily's eyes softened considerably as she glanced at Severus, then at her children.

"Harry."

"Eileen."

"Magic exists in this world - and magic is what took your father."

Gasping, Eileen stumbled back until she hit the wall. She slid down the wall, still shocked, and cried, "What?"

Harry shook his head, and whispered, "It can't be!"

There was silence, and Eileen felt her heart was turning to ice. A cool autumn wind blew in the open window, scattering the silverware and blowing the letter out of the window.

Finally, Lily sighed, a long, shaky exhale and gripped Harry tightly on the shoulder. "It's true. I'm - sorry that I didn't tell you this earlier. I thought - you would be traumatized too much and - that it wouldn't be worth the pain. I was trying to protect you from the pain that I had experienced. Please. You have to understand - I did it for the greater good!"

Eileen glared, and her voice was low when she asked, "How did he die?"

"W-what?"

"I said," and this time Eileen lifted her head up high. "How did he die? And this time, I want to know the truth - not some lie about a car crash."

There was a chill in the air and a single tear ran down Lily's cheek. "He was murdered."

"By who?" Lily was surprised how nonchalant and monotone Eileen's voice sounded. But Eileen's eyes were filled with tears that ran down her cheek, and Eileen closed her eyes, waiting for the answer.

"I dare not say his name. I was - brave, saying his name instead of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named like most other wizards. But I grew fearful as he became more powerful, and there was a rumor that he was hunting down the Potters. I realized how foolish I was. I wanted to protect you - because there is a prophecy that one of you will be the one to defeat him."

"He died before Eileen was born. He died trying to protect me - and I don't want his sacrifice to be in vain."

Eileen raised her hand - and for a second Lily thought she was going to slap her - but instead Eileen caressed her cheek. Lily hugged Eileen tightly, and put out a hand for Harry to join them. Harry shied away at first, but then gave in to the warm hug, sighing contentedly.

"But what's Hogwarts?" Harry asked, his voice muffled from the hug.

"You'll have to read _Hogwarts: A History_ to find out. But in one word - it's simply.. magical. And of course, the finest school of witchcraft and wizardry in the world," Lily said playfully, while Eileen and Harry grew frustrated at the ungiven information.

"I _refuse_ to let them go."

Severus looked furious and said dangerously, "It was my mission to protect them from the dangers of magic. And now you want to send them to the place the Dark Lord targets most?"

"It will be safe." Lily firmly voiced. "Albus Dumbledore - "

"I have my regards for the Headmaster, but even Albus Dumbledore is growing less powerful with age! There is no guarantee that Hogwarts will be safe anymore. Lily, listen to reason!"

"I am listening to reason. You seem to be the exact opposite of it." Lily loftily responded.

Severus was shocked for a split second, then hissed, "Fine, but don't expect my help, _Mudblood."_

Lily was seemingly unaffected, and shouted, "When will you _learn, _Sev, from your Death Eater ways?"

"Never, possibly. It's one of my greatest flaws." Severus continued smoothly.

"I will protect Harry and Eileen in all ways possible. I heard there was a Potions opening - they would come to no harm while I am their professor." Severus said, while Lily looked surprised.

"Well then, I heard that there was an assistant professor Defense Against the Dark Arts opening. It must be certain that there will be no harm to them.. at all. Is that clear?" Lily took charge.

"Quite."

"Um, Mum? Dad?" Harry interrupted.

"Yes?" they asked in unison.

"The letter flew out the window almost an hour ago.." Harry admitted, shrinking from embarrassment.

Three pairs of eyes glared down at him.


End file.
